


The Making of a Spider

by KaseyBeth



Category: Avengers, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Being a teen is hard, Blood, Happy is freaking out, Happy save him, Hopefully more promising than it looks, Incomplete, Kidnapping, M/M, Ned Leeds is a great best friend, Ned is adorable, Peter before his powers, Peter is adorbs, Peter is hopeless, Peter raised by Stony, Peter still has Aunt May, Sickfic, Violence, Will revise, Will write a little for when he gets powers, being a stark- roger is also hard, hurt comfort, love this kid, no one knew he was spidey, superfamily au, supposed to be doing homework, will post soon, wrote this really quickly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-03 19:32:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12153354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaseyBeth/pseuds/KaseyBeth
Summary: Being a teenager is hard. Being the son of two Avengers is even harder. And getting through high school normally... impossible.





	The Making of a Spider

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Guys! Update by end of next week  
> KB

 

 

            There are many things Happy Hogan was used to. Picking up Tony Stark’s dry cleaning, grabbing protein powder for Steve when he ran out, making sure Pepper didn’t threaten to quit every few weeks, driving the Stark-Rogers everywhere, driving Peter to school… hell, there was almost nothing he hadn’t done for Tony. But one thing Happy Hogan never, ever thought he would have to do, was try and keep a conversation with a dying kid in the back of his car.

            Happy bit his lip, drumming harshly against the steering wheel as he peered in his rearview mirror. “Hey- hey, Peter? Peter! You with me, kid?” He asked loudly, turning slightly to once again be greeted with the dark red that painted across the black leather seats. He winced as Peter shifted slightly, sweat dripping down his face as he let out a pitiful groan. The teenager raised his hand slightly, trying to wipe away the blood dripping off his chin but his hand shook harshly, feeling unbelievably heavy as it smacked against his thigh. Peter bit back a cry as he felt the metal shard scrap against the bruised flesh on his knuckles. He gulped loudly, closing his eyes as Happy repeated the question.

            “Kid, tell me about Liz, yeah? Tell me what she’s like, Peter,” the older man said frantically, turning back towards the road, trying to keep calm as the kid let out a loud cry. Peter was slumped awkwardly towards the side, his bloody face pressed against the window, the cold glass sending shivers down his spine, wracking his whole body as warm blood dripped down his temple. He was having trouble staying upright… hell, he was having trouble staying awake… even more so, he was having trouble breathing properly. He coughed roughly, feeling something drip down his chin, swallowing loudly as metallic liquid flooded his mouth. Everything hurt. Moving hurt, breathing hurt, thinking hurt. He wanted to sleep. Hell, he wouldn’t mind slipping into a coma of oblivion until the pain passed.  

            The 15-year-old hadn’t realized he had moved until he heard someone curse, followed by a sharp jolt and Peter pried his eyes open to see two, three, four Happy’s hovering over him. Peter felt his face scrunch up as hot tears flooded his eyes, spilling down his cheeks, mixing with the red that painted his face, forming on the black seat in pink puddles. He sucked in a shaky breath, holding back the sob clawing at his throat as Happy let out a sigh.

            “Kid. You have to stay awake, okay? You can’t sleep yet… God, your dad is going to kill me,” Happy said slowly, shaking the teenager’s shoulder gently. Happy swallowed loudly, biting back the fear that threatened to escape with every word. If he panicked, Peter would too, and that wouldn’t help the situation. He tried his best to wipe some of the blood that was trailing down the kid’s face with the sleeve of his shirt, but that did little to clean the dirt, soot, and blood painted across Peter’s pale flesh.  

            Happy turned back towards the front, starting the car again as he pulled back onto the road, his eyes and mind fixated on the barely conscious teenager lying across the seat in the back. Happy pulled his phone from his pocket again, dialing Tony’s number, hoping for the hundredth time either him or Steve would pick up. Hell, he’d even take Pepper. Someone. Anyone.

            “Please, please Tony,” Happy whispered softly, gripping the phone tighter as each ring passed by. _Nothing._ Happy grit his teeth, throwing the phone in the passenger seat as he glanced once more towards Peter. The teenager was barely conscious, his half-lidded eyes staring back at the man who was supposed to be ‘keeping an eye’ on him, tears falling down his face silently as Happy ran a hand through his hair nervously. Peter closed his eyes, swallowing loudly as he tried to uncurl his fingers from his side. The bones shifted in his fingers, pain enveloping his hand and the 16-year-old bit his lip harshly.

            Happy slammed on his brakes, the car behind him honking as someone swerved into their lane. The older man pressed his lips together in frustration and he glanced towards the phone’s blank screen, praying to whoever he could, including Thor, that someone would call him back. He had left 16 voicemails on Tony’s phone, not to mention the millions of texts almost every Avenger had or would receive at some point in time. He just really needed help… the kid really needed help… otherwise he might not… Happy shook his head softly, not wanting to think about what could happen. He gripped the leather steering wheel tightly, his knuckles turning white as he heard the teenager trying to shift positions in the back. His eyes flashed to the rearview mirror.

            “Peter? Peter! Come on kid, tell me about Liz. Come on. Don’t make an old man worry here. Tell me about Liz, kiddo,” Happy practically yelled. Peter groaned again, crying out as he tried to move his head back towards Happy.

            “H-Happy?” He asked weakly, swallowing loudly as the car swam in front of him and he pressed his eyes together tightly. His body felt weak and tired, and despite the sweat that was forming over his whole body, he felt cold. His stomach twisted violently, and Peter swallowed thickly, his mind trying to formulate words as he tried to remember where he was or what was happening.

            “Yeah kid. Tell me about Liz, Peter,” Happy said, smiling slightly as Peter’s weak voice hit his ears. At least the kid could hear him. At least he was still awake.

            “Liz?” Peter asked. Confusion etched across his face as he coughed harshly, liquid drowning his mouth and Peter turned his head, retching violently as bloody vomit splattered against the car’s carpet. He groaned loudly as he turned on his side and he opened his eyes slowly, staring at the glowing buttons on the backseat console. He had always wondered what they did… what they were for. Now, he might never know.

            Happy turned towards Peter again, cursing loudly as bloody saliva dripped from the kid’s pale face, pooling with the rest of the bile that the teenager had choked up. Happy gripped the steering wheel and drove faster, not really caring now if he got pulled over, “Yeah kid, tell me about Liz.”

            A goofy delirious smile crossed Peter’s pained face, “Sh-she’s wonderful. I, she’s smart… and pretty- so pretty… I, god, Happy, I don’t f-f-feel well… I, ugh, I- Happy?”

            Happy swallowed loudly, “Yeah Pete?”

            “I’m scared,” Peter whispered softly. Happy felt his blood run cold as he glanced again at the boy lying across the backseat. _Too young. He’s too young,_ he thought, running a shaky hand through his hair. He flipped on the headlights as the sun set, and Happy glanced at his phone once more. They had at least another hour before they made it back to the Stark Tower, and Happy wasn’t sure the teenager would be able to make it that long… Not to mention Friday had been down lately since Tony was doing updates…

            “Peter?” Happy yelled loudly, realizing he hadn’t hear anything from the kid in a while, “Peter!” Happy slammed on the breaks again, pulling over on the side of the road, turning around to face the silent kid. “Peter!” Happy yelled again, grasping the teenager’s shoulder, shaking him violently. No response. _Shit!_

            Happy felt tears threaten to well in his eyes as he bit his lip. He pressed his finger against the teenager’s neck, relieved to find a pulse… a weak one, but a pulse nonetheless. The older man grabbed the phone, forcing it against his ear as he dialed the only other number he could think of.

            “Listen to me kid,” Happy said forcefully, “I don’t know if you can hear me or not, but I want to tell everything is going to be okay. Okay? I’m not going to let you die on me, you hear me? You’re not going to die. I’m not going to let you.”

           


End file.
